Grail Knight
"The darkness is upon us! Every heart must decide, shall I forsake my kingdom, my sacred honour, the Lady herself? No! We shall rise as one and cry ‘Back, daemons! Back to the hell that spawned you!" Advanced/Special (KotG) Grail Knights are the flower of Bretonnian chivalry, the ideal to which all other knights aspire, at least in theory. The King of Bretonnia is always a Grail Knight, as are a number of the Dukes. There are also, however, many Grail Knights of lesser rank, including the hermit knights who spend their lives tending Grail Chapels. Those who have drunk from the Grail are transformed. Their dedication to the ideals of chivalry becomes absolute, and most shine with a Fay light. This light fades over a few days after the knight drinks from the grail, but it may brighten once more when he is fighting particularly bravely for the Lady of the Lake. It is not possible to enter this career unless the Lady of the Lake has appeared to you and offered you a sip from the Grail. The Lady only appears to true sons of Bretonnia whom she judges to be worthy, so foreigners, women, and peasants cannot enter this career. Main Profile Secondary Profile Skills: Academic Knowledge (Genealogy/Heraldry) Academic Knowledge (Religion), Academic Knowledge (Strategy/Tactics), Charm, Command, Common Knowledge (Bretonnia), Dodge Blow, Perception, Ride, Secret Language (Battle Tongue) Talents: Grail Virtue (the one that matches the character’s Virtue of Knighthood), Luck, Public Speaking, Resistance to Chaos, Sixth Sense, Specialist Weapon Group (Two-handed), Stout-hearted, Strike Mighty Blow, Strike to Injure, Sturdy, Very Resilient, Very Strong, Warrior Born Trappings: Heavy Armour (Full Plate Armour), Shield, Icon of the Lady of the Lake, Destrier with Saddle and Harness, Sip from the Grail Career Entries Questing Knight Career Exits Captain, Courtier, Explorer, Faceless, Noble Lord, Politician Special Only male Bretonnian nobles can become Grail Knights. The Lady of the Lake is not fooled by disguises. Sir Berenger Vaillancourt, Knight-Avenger of Brionne This hermit knight owns no lands and holds no title besides his knighthood, and yet he is a legend throughout Bretonnia and beyond. He claimed the title of Grail knight younger than most and swore himself to the defence of the Grail shrine where the Lady had appeared to him. He faithfully executed his duties for years until finally he received a messenger who informed him that his beloved sister, Sybilla, was dying. He took leave of his duties and rushed to her death bed. While he was away, the shrine was desecrated by a band of thirteen bandits – desperate men who scoured the land for gold and plunder. When he returned, his sister finally blessed and buried, Sir Berenger was filled with divine rage. He swore that he would hunt all the violators down. He tracked them across the full length and breadth of the Old World. Now he has slain all but one – their leader, the villainous Rainouart Ducharme. Rainouart knows he is hunted and so, in his desperation, has sworn devotion to the ruinous power, Tzeentch, in the hope that the Lord of Change will protect him from Sir Berenger’s wrath. Instead, he has become a pawn in the Changer of Ways’s schemes to corrupt and transform this great knight into a servant of darkness. Will Sir Berenger give in to his rage and his need for revenge and become that agent? Or will he avenge the Lady’s dishonour and rise to become one of Bretonnia’s great heroes? Only the future can tell. The Seven of Salles This band of seven Grail knights all sipped from the sacred chalice the same day after slaying the dragon Hallerung in the Fields of Salles. Thus their fates were bound together. It is said by some that at the completion of their great quest, the Lady of the Lake laid a new mission upon them – a quest so important and secret that the very destiny of Bretonnia and perhaps all the Old World hinges upon it. Since then they have scattered all across the Old World on this mysterious quest. There are many theories concerning what they seek, but few facts. What is certain is that these Grail knights have been hunting down and slaying witches. A squire heard one of them demanding from his defeated opponent to know the location of “the Hag’s Eye”. The meaning of this cryptic demand remains unclear.